Os : Le Dahlia Noir et la Rose Sauvage
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, ni même d'ou je venais. Je me souvenais juste errer sur les chemins couvertes de sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il me tende la main et me donne un nom.


OS : Le Dahlia noir et la Rose sauvage II

« Je ne suis née de personne, je ne suis née de rien et pourtant, je vis, je respire. J'ai une âme et un cœur mais je suis différente de vous. J'ai en moi toutes les qualités du monde à ma naissance mais en grandissant, je les ai perdues et j'ai appris à développer mes défauts, ces petits bouts de rien qui peuvent changer à jamais le cœur d'un homme. »

L'orage éclairait le ciel de stries lumineuses, il me rappelait à mes souvenirs.

Je me souviens que je l'avais regardé longuement ce jour là. Et la pluie qui tombait sur moi comme un torrent d'eau. J'avais erré longtemps sans savoir pourquoi j'étais couverte de sang et de blessures. Je ne me souvenais même plus de mon propre nom, je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Je sais que j'ai hurlé toute la peine que j'avais sur le cœur sans savoir d'où elle me venait. Et puis, c'est là que je l'ai vu lui.

Un homme grand et sombre, aux yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais jamais reculée de peur devant lui. Malgré ses allures sévères, il ne m'avait jamais inspiré la peur. Il était le seul à m'avoir tendu la main depuis que j'étais perdue dehors. Les gens avaient peur de mon apparence mais lui ne voyait pas la surface, il pouvait voir jusqu'à l'âme. Je me souvenais bien de ses mains, il portait des gants car je l'apprenais plus tard qu'il n'aimait pas se salir. J'avais pris sa main tendue et je m'étais soudainement sentis beaucoup mieux, les peines de mon cœur avaient disparus. Je me disais toujours qu'il devait être un magicien qui effaçait la peine des cœurs.

J'avais 6 ans à cette époque et lui ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine. Enfin, c'était son physique qui faisait dire ça, car il était bien plus vieux mais jamais il ne l'avait avoué. Je me souviens qu'il s'était bien occupé de moi, comme un père avec sa fille. Il m'avait soigné, nourrie et hébergé. Il m'avait même donné un nom du fait que je ne me suis jamais souvenue du mien. Les premières nuits avaient été difficiles pour moi, je faisais sans cesse des cauchemars. Quand je me réveillais au beau milieu de la nuit, je me levais de mon lit et allais le rejoindre dans le sien. Il ne m'avait jamais rejeté, il me serrait contre lui en me baisant le front pour me rassurer. Et puis, quelques années ont passées, j'avais pu développer mon sharingan, du moins le premier stade et il m'avait entrainé. Il était dur pour ça mais je m'étais toujours dit que c'était pour mon bien et puis, je lui devais bien ça.

Un jour, je me souviens, je devais avoir 9 ans, on avait recueillis un jeune garçon qui devait être un peu plus âgé que moi. Il était vraiment dans un piteux état le pauvre, mais lui il lui avait donné ce qu'il avait perdu, un nouveau bras et une nouvelle jambe. Grâce à ça, il pouvait de nouveau faire du ninjutsu et il est resté avec nous. On formait selon moi une vrai famille, une famille d'Uchiwa sans clan ni règles. Obito et moi on se taquinait souvent, on aimait bien ça. Pour moi, il était devenu comme un grand frère que je n'avais pas eu.

Maintenant j'ai 16 ans, la tête levée en direction du ciel, je regardais l'orage éclairer les alentours. La pluie tombait comme ce jour là mais aujourd'hui, je n'errais pas sans but. Aujourd'hui j'avais un toit au-dessus de ma tête et une famille. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aller dehors à chaque orage. J'entendais des pas derrière moi mais je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça. On me mit une cape autour de mes épaules ainsi que le capuchon sur la tête. Je tournais le regard, c'était Obito, il me fit un grand sourire :

- Tu vas attraper froid si tu continues comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Madara a demandé à ce qu'on vienne le voir.

J'acquiesçais et le suivis, nous rentrions dans la grotte et longions de longs couloirs creusés dans la roche. C'était très calme ici et tant mieux. Nous arrivions dans la salle principale, il était là mais il n'était pas seul. Je regardais notre nouveau visiteur ou plutôt notre nouvelle visiteuse. Elle me semblait bien frêle et peureuse. Elle devait avoir dans mes âges pas plus, Madara la tenait contre lui et nous regardait :

- Je vous présente Leiko, elle va rester avec nous à partir de maintenant.

Je la regardais encore, elle ne parlait pas et ne nous adressait aucun regard. Elle me rappelait moi quand il m'avait trouvé ce jour là. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il lui était arrivé :

- Obito, trouve lui donc un endroit ou elle peut se reposer. Mana, tu restes avec moi.

Obito s'approchait d'elle et lui tendit la main, mais elle semblait refuser de l'accompagner et s'accrochait plus à Madara. Peut-être avait-elle peur des hommes ? Je décidais que ce serait moi qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à une chambre. Elle ne refusait pas, je parlerais avec lui plus tard, après tout, il avait le temps pour ça. Je pris la main de la jeune fille et la trainais dans les couloirs. Je lui trouvais une chambre et la fis entrer, je refermais la porte et la regardais. Elle était couverte de sang et elle tremblait :

- Si tu veux, tu peux te changer et prendre une douche.

Elle ne disait rien, elle ne bougeait pas. Je l'emmenais dans la salle de bain et lui allumais l'eau de la douche pour quelle soit chaude après. J'approchais ma main de son visage mais elle la repoussa. Je n'insistais pas plus et la laissais seule. Je l'attendais dans la chambre le temps qu'elle se lave. Mais les minutes passaient et elle ne venait toujours pas. Je me levais du lit et regardais d'un œil dans la salle de bain. Elle était assise sous l'eau, repliée sur elle-même, elle pleurait. Je rentrais et m'approchais d'elle, je me baissais à sa hauteur :

- Tu veux me parler ?

Elle fit non de la tête, je m'assis à coté du bac de la douche. Nous restions silencieuses pendant quelques temps. Je comprenais sa douleur, j'avais ressentie la même chose le jour ou il m'avait trouvé :

- Tu sais, je comprends très bien ta peine même si je ne connais pas ton histoire. Il m'avait trouvé comme toi, je n'avais que 6 ans et je devais être autant couverte de sang que toi. Je n'avais pas d'identité, je ne savais même pas d'où je venais. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai des parents ou des frères et sœurs mais ici, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Et j'ai envie de t'aider comme il l'a fait pour moi.

Elle relevait la tête, c'est qu'elle faisait attention à ce que je disais, c'était déjà un début. Je le regardais, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges à cause de ses pleurs. Je lui tendis la main, elle la prit et se glissait près de moi. Elle pleurait encore, je la serrais contre moi en lui caressant les cheveux sans arrière pensé. Elle avait pleurée longtemps et moi j'ai ressentie sa peine encore bien plus longtemps.

Une année passait depuis ce jour, l'organisation de l'Akatsuki était faite mais Madara ne voulait pas que Leiko et moi en faisions parties. Je l'avais tellement désiré mais lui non, il ne voulait vraiment pas. En un an, j'ai pu apprendre à la connaitre mieux ainsi que son histoire, je ne l'enviais pas. Elle était là lors du massacre du clan, son frère ainé avait décimé tout le monde. Elle s'en était sortie surement parce qu'il le souhaitait. Mais entre nous s'était développé des liens, je me considérais comme une grande sœur pour elle et elle le prenait plutôt bien. Mais d'autres s'y ajoutaient, des liens de compétitions surtout. Nous voulions toutes les deux êtres plus fortes l'une de l'autre et surtout nous nous battions pour un homme. Mais lui, il ne le savait pas, c'était notre secret de fille et jamais il ne sera ébranlé.

En ce moment, on se confrontait toutes les deux et il regardait, c'était son divertissement comme il aimait bien appeler ça. Deux femmes qui s'affrontaient était encore plus distrayantes qu'un combat d'hommes. Ce jour là, il n'était pas le seul à regardait, Obito était là également. Nous étions l'une en face de l'autre, sharingans activés, prêtes à nous lancer dans notre petit combat. Je composais mes mudras :

- Katon, boule de feu suprême !

- Suiton, la prison aqueuse !

Son attaque éteignit mon feu et se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers moi, je fus englobée dedans. Elle me regardait et moi je ne disais rien. Je disparus de la bulle et elle s'affaissait sur elle-même, j'avais eue le temps de composer mes signes avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne, elle n'avait prit qu'un clone. Elle me cherchait du regard, je réapparus derrière elle :

- Katon, pluie d'aiguilles ardentes !

Un millier d'aiguilles de feu s'abattaient sur elle mais elle se protégeait avec un bouclier suiton et disparut de mon champ de vision. Je regardais tout autour de moi, il fallait que je m'attende à tout avec elle :

- Multiclonage !

Je fis plusieurs clones mais elle apparut dans un angle mort et me mit un coup dans le dos. Je tombais au sol pendant que mes clones se jetaient sur elle mais elle les contrait tous avec son katana. Je me relevais et recomposais mes mudras :

- Katon, la grande balsamine !

Plusieurs boules de feu se dirigeaient sur elle, mais dedans il y avait des shuriken. Elle les éteignit avec une autre attaque suiton. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, elle était coriace la petite. Je composais ce qui allait surement être ma dernière technique :

- Katon, grand feu majestueux d'annihilation !

Elle l'évita de justesse, je sortis mon katana et me jetais sur elle, elle en fit de même. Nous nous battions au katana, je pris appuis sur mes mains et lui fis un croche-pied en me retournant. Elle ré-atterrit sur ses mains et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle composait ses mudras :

- Katon, boule de feu suprême !

Je composais ma dernière technique, j'étais épuisée :

- Amaterasu….

Mais Madara stoppa mon attaque, je le regardais :

- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez vu.

Je cessais ma technique, mon œil se mit à saigner, pourquoi nous interrompt-il en plein combat ?:

- On n'en a pas fini.

- Vous vous êtes bien entrainées, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

Je désactivais mes sharingans et elle en fit de même. Je quittais la salle pour retourner près de ma chambre. Obito suivait mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me suivrait moi. Il attrapait ma main, je le regardais, il me serrait à lui et m'embrassait. Je me figeais, il me regardait ensuite :

- Je t'aime.

- C'est gentil mais je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments, tu es un grand frère pour moi, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Je me retirais de lui, je savais que je lui avais fendu le cœur mais c'était comme ça, mes sentiments n'étaient pas pour lui. Je rentrais dans ma chambre en le laissant seul dans le couloir.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais décidée d'avouer enfin mes sentiments pour celui que j'aimais. Je sais que j'avais mis une bonne heure pour me décider à entrer dans la salle. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais passé la porte. Mon cœur loupait un battement tout en se déchirant, il embrassait Leiko devant moi. Je serrais les poings de rage, de colère et de douleur. Celle que je considérais comme une sœur avait volé le cœur de celui que j'aimais. Ils me regardaient, j'avais compris ce jour là que je ne l'aurais jamais et qu'elle, elle devenait une ennemie interne. Je n'avais rien dis, j'ai quitté la salle avec plein de haine.

Au soir, je n'étais pas venue au repas, je n'étais pas réapparue une seule fois. J'étais dehors encore sous la pluie mais je pleurais. Toute cette rage sortait de moi, le seul qui vint me trouvé fut celui que j'avais rejeté. Il s'assit à coté de moi et ne dit rien. Nous étions restés silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis, il se décidait de parler :

- Ça fait déjà quelques jours que c'est comme ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru que tu m'aurais dis oui, je pensais que tu le savais.

- Je ne le savais pas, elle m'a brisé le cœur.

Il me serrait contre lui alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Pour lui, il pensait qu'il avait gagné malgré mes peines mais ce n'était pas ça qui me rendait lus amoureuse de lui. Mais ce soir là, j'étais tellement dans la peine que j'avais tout accepté de lui.

Mais ma peine ne s'était jamais dissipée, je gardais une rancune tenace après eux. Et je voulais lui faire payer.

Quelques semaines après, elle et moi étions sur un chemin assez loin du repaire. Je savais qu'à telle heure, une escouade de Konoha allait passer ici même. Nous discutions un peu et je fis mine d'avoir une envie pressante et la laissais sur le chemin pendant que moi, je m'éloignais loin. Oui, ce jour là, j'ai voulue qu'elle meure, je voulais qu'elle ne soit plus là pour consoler Madara à sa place. Mais je fus prise d'un gros sentiment de culpabilité. Elle était comme ma petite sœur, je voulais une famille et je l'avais eue. Je m'arrêtais brusquement, je sentais le chakra des ninjas de Konoha à proximité, ils étaient déjà là. Je fis demi-tour et courais le plus vite possible là ou je l'avais laissée. Même si elle était puissante, elle ne s'en sortira jamais indemne de leurs griffes.

Quand j'arrivais sur place, elle se battait déjà avec eux et ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Je regardais de loin, elle se battait bien. Mais elle se retrouvait en plein milieu d'un immense piège de parchemins explosifs. Ils commençaient à prendre feu alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de là. Je sortis de ma cachette et jetais des kunai sur eux. Je pris son bras à elle et la propulsais le plus loin que je pouvais avant la détonation.

Je ne sentais rien, j'étais allongée au sol, les trois quart de mon corps était brulé. Je me disais que c'était ma punition pour avoir été trop jalouse. Eux, ils devaient être morts, je ne ressentais plus leur présence :

- Mana !

Je la voyais qui se penchait au-dessus de moi, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pourtant, j'aurais pensé qu'elle m'aurait soignée, je ne voyais pas mon corps. Je la regardais dans les yeux, elle pleurait :

- Je ne mérite pas tes larmes, j'ai été odieuse avec toi.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ça !

- J'ai voulus te faire payer de me l'avoir volé. Mais je me serais sentis coupable de t'arracher à lui, un peu tard comme tu peux le voir….

Je crachais du sang, elle me serrait contre elle :

- Idiote, maintenant c'est toi qui va mourir.

Elle regardait mon corps enfin, ce qu'il en restait, mes jambes avaient été complètement arrachées par l'explosion, je perdais trop de sang pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose :

- Je te le confie, il est à toi maintenant.

- Je suis tellement désolée, on aurait pu se le dire.

- Ça n'aurait pas soulagé mon cœur d'être avec un homme qui n'aurait pas voulut me partager le sien. J'espère que tu auras ta vengeance…..

Je fermais les yeux, elle pleurait encore plus :

- Stupide petite sœur….

Mon cœur cessait de battre, je n'avais eue ce que j'avais mérité. La vengeance n'était jamais une bonne chose quand elle n'est pas justifiée. Je rendrais plus d'un triste à cause de ma bêtise, je le savais mais au moins, elle sera heureuse avec lui.

On dit que derrière chaque homme puissant se cache deux femmes, mais un homme n'avait besoin d'aimé qu'une femme. Et ce fut moi qui sortis de son ombre à jamais pour qu'ils puissent s'aimé sans rancœur. Je les attendrais là-haut, au moins, la lumière du paradis ne laisserait pas d'ombre derrière lui, ni qui que ce soit.


End file.
